1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to testing and analysis of communications networks, systems and devices, and, applications that run thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Networks such as the Internet provide access to a variety of data of all kinds which is communicated using a variety of network devices including servers, routers, hubs, switches, and other devices. Before placing a network, network device or application into use, testing to ensure successful operation and to identify limitations may be performed. Network devices may be tested, for example, to ensure that they function as intended, comply with supported protocols, and can withstand anticipated traffic demands.
To assist with the construction, installation and maintenance of networks, network devices and applications, networks may be augmented with network analyzing devices, network compliance systems, network monitoring devices, and network traffic generators, all which are referred to herein as network testing systems. The network testing systems may allow for the sending, capturing and/or analyzing of network communications.
Personal computers and workstations running software applications used to test networks, monitor networks, check network conformance, analyze networks, generate network and perform other network related tasks are not typically equipped with network devices, hardware and components which have the capabilities and features of network testing systems.